To Live Again
by Ms Dancing on Tables
Summary: We've all wondered at least once in our lives, "Have I lived before? Have I lived a different life?" For Ari Ikazuchi and her friends, it seems history might be repeating itself, with devastating consequenses foretold in the stars. A human AU with OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: **Dancing

**Title: **To Live Again

**Summary: **We've all wondered at least once in our lives, "Have I lived before? Have I lived a different life?" For Ari Ikazuchi and her friends, it seems history might be repeating itself, with devastating consequenses foretold in the stars. A human AU with OCs.

**Warnings: **Later on in this story there will be a lot of violence. A lot. Granted, it's probably written awfully by thirteen-year-old me, but it's blood and gore all the same!

**A/N: **This little fic I found last night whilst cleaning out an old laptop. It was written by maybe over three years ago by me, and while the writing may not be perfect, I still wanted to share it because I remember putting a lot of effort into it. The plot follows that of my other Warriors fic 'Wildpaw's Tale' and the sequels that were set to follow. Half of the writing I am still working on as I never quite had the time to finish it before.

* * *

Araitsume walked along the riverbank on her way to school, a troubled look on her face. Her brother Arashi walked beside her, his hands in his pockets. His black hair faded to a light gray at the ends. He glanced at her with a worried look. She hadn't seemed her usual self recently.

"Araitsume!" A familiar voice sounded from just ahead. Araitsume looked up and darted ahead, her long dark gray, blond streaked hair bounced on her shoulders.

"Hi Shida!" She called, waving enthusiastically as she ran. Shida's dark golden hair was naturally wavy. She tied it in a sideways pony-tail.

The two began walking more slowly, not really looking forward to school. "So", Shida whispered. "Have you had any more kitty cat dreams?" she asked, laughing quietly into her hand.

Araitsume shot a glare at her friend. "Yes." She admitted. "I have them every night now."

"Am I a kitty?" Shida asked, sounding genuinely curious.

The gray haired girl nodded. "It's not just mom, dad, Arashi and I anymore. We've been made apprentices by my dad, the leader. Your name is Fernpaw. I'm Wildpaw and Arashi is Stormpaw."

"What funny names! Why is 'paw' after all of them?" Shida laughed. She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Not every name has 'paw'. That's just for apprentices. Leaders take the suffix 'star' and chose one for each of the warriors. Oh! And there's one cat in the Clan called Snow That Falls Freely, Snow for short. She's from the Tribe of Rushing Water originally. She joined the Clan after she ran away, seeking adventure." Araitsume explained. Ahead she spotted some young kids splashing and playing around in the river. It had been raining recently and the current was much stronger than usual.

"Wow." Shida blinked. "That's a lot to remember. How-" She cut off as Araitsume darted off ahead. She was so fast she had gotten to the children within a matter of seconds.

"Get out! Quick!" She screamed as she watched the waves crashing over the rocks. The current was faster than ever.

Two of them listened and ran towards her, screaming for their friend to follow. Araitsume gasped as she recognised the girl in the river. "Kinomi!" she shouted. The red-haired girl turned just as the current swept her under. For a moment Araitsume couldn't breathe. She ran to the riverbank and was just about to dive in when she caught sight of a teenage girl on the other side. She had light gray hair streaked with a baby pink colour. There was a splash as the girl jumped into the icy water and swam strongly after Kinomi. She grabbed the young girl's hand and helped her to the riverbank.

"Assarishita! Kuromeru! Stay right there!" Araitsume instructed and ran towards Kinomi and her rescuer. "Kinomi!" She snapped. The red-haired girl sat soaking wet on the grass. "What have I told you about playing in the river after it rains?"

Kinomi looked away, ashamed. "That it's dangerous." She answered.

"You're just lucky this nice girl was here to help!" Her gaze flicked over to the gray and pink haired girl. "I'm so sorry. My cousin never listens."

The teen looked up and stopped ringing out her hair. "Oh, it's fine. My name is Hielo by the way. You go to my school, don't you? I'm sure I've seen you around."

Araitsume looked at the badge Hielo wore. "Yep. Shiueki High." She smiled. She heard footsteps racing toward them and turned to see Arashi making his way down the small hill. "Are you ok?" He asked, helping Hielo to her feet. She nodded. "You're soaked. Come on. Let's get you to school, they'll have a change of clothes and you could use the hair drier in the locker rooms." He took his jacket off and draped it over her shoulders. He put his arm around her and led her toward the stone pavement.

Araitsume glared down at Kinomi. "I suggest you and your brother and sister go back home. You need to change out of those wet clothes and explain to aunt Shiruba what you were doing messing around in the river."

The gray haired girl ran back up to Shida who was waiting impatiently at the top of the hill. A dizzy feeling swept over her as she caught sight of Arashi and Hielo walking way ahead. She felt herself swaying on her feet, falling to the ground, heard the sound of Shida calling her name, and then nothing.

_The cat version of Arashi, Stormpaw, now looking much older was curled up beside a light gray she-cat, whose fur was tipped with pink. 'That must be Hielo' Araitsume thought. _

_ Stormpaw opened his eyes. There was something not quite right. Why were his claws unsheathed? He stood up and lifted a paw. Hielo shifted. Her eyes snapped open and she stared up at the other cat. "Stormlight! What are you doing?!" she yowled._

_"Sorry about this Icebreeze." Stormlight said as he dragged his claws right across her side. Icebreeze's eyes widened and she clenched her teeth in pain. After a few moments her eyes glazed over and she lay lifeless on the blood-stained ground._

_ Stormlight smirked and lay down on the other side of Icebreeze. Obviously trying to make it seem like it wasn't him who killed her._

Araitsume's eyes snapped open. She stared up at the white ceiling and breathed a sigh of relief as she realised it had all just been a dream. The strong smell of disinfectant told her she was in a hospital. The peace and quiet told her she was in her in a separate room from everyone else.

"You're awake!" A male voice sounded from her left. She jumped, shocked and turned to look at the boy. He had scruffy black hair and green eyes. He smiled at her. "Tell me a bit about yourself, Wildclaw."

"I'm not Wildclaw! And even if I was...I don't even know you!" Araitsume shouted.

The raven-haired boy looked at her. He nodded. "Okay. My name is Karasu Tsuwamono. I'm eight-teen. I live three doors down the street from you. In my past life I was a cat. My name was Ravenshadow. I was part of ThunderClan, led by Frozenstar. Our deputy was Wildclaw." He paused as Araitsume's eyes widened in shock. "Want to know more?" He asked. When she shook her head he asked. "Now, what about you, Wildclaw?"

"My name is Araitsume Ikazuchi. I'm sixteen and I go to Shiueki High." She answered.

Karasu gave her a quizzical look. "Is that all? You left out the fact that _you _are Wildclaw. Your brother is Stormlight and that you are of ThunderClan as well."

"I'm not Wildclaw. I have dreams about the cat's you're talking about but that's all." Araitsume snapped. She sighed as Karasu opened his mouth to speak.

"The dreams mean you _were _Wildclaw, not that you weren't." He sighed, clearly giving up on trying to make her believe him. "Anyway", he said as he stood up, "You'll soon believe me."

* * *

**A/N: **I currently have around nine completed chapters of this. If I get ten hits, maybe a review if I'm lucky, then I'll post another chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**I was going to leave this until tomorrow, but I'm bored and I just finished another chapter of this. I am determined to finish it, just for the writing practice and satisfaction if nothing else! x3**

* * *

By the time Araitsume woke the sun was almost at its highest. The sunlight shone through the window. It had been three days since she had collapsed beside the river. Karasu had been following her everywhere. She could hear Arashi talking on the phone in the room next to hers. No doubt he was talking with Hielo. The two had been together every day. Watching the two of them fall in love made her dream seem far away. Karasu also seemed far away on this beautiful morning.

With a huge yawn Araitsume dragged herself from her bed. As she opened her bedroom door another voice became audible. It was a male's voice, too young to be one of Arashi's friends. Araitsume let out a sigh and made her way to the living room. As she had suspected, Karasu was sitting talking to her mother, Kumo, and her father, Niirohoshi. She growled under her breath. How could they let _that_ into the house? She stood in the doorway, looking at the raven-haired boy. "You're such a stalker!" She laughed.

Karasu blushed and looked away. Surely he wasn't falling for her? If the cat world was real, her future boyfriend was going to be the reincarnation of Ravenshadow. Was it possible _he_ was Ravenshadow? She cleared her head of the thought. 'I don't love him! I don't... but he's... No! I don't even like him!' Araitsume thought. She knew though that this wasn't the case. She was falling in love with him, and if he wasn't Ravenshadow, StarClan would just have to deal with it. She smiled at him. "Have you even eaten today?" She said as she heard his stomach rumble with hunger. Karasu shook his head. "Come on then. You can have breakfast here and then we can discuss that _Math_ problem" She winked at the older boy. Karasu got to his feet and walked toward Araitsume who led him to the kitchen.

"Thanks, by the way. And sorry for turning up like this. I had the worst dream yet last night and I just felt you were the only one who would understand so I came as soon as I could." He laughed nervously. "I do feel like a stalker now." He added, his hands behind his head.

Araitsume was only concentrating on one thing. "What was your nightmare about? How bad was-"before she could finish the sentence she saw Karasu swaying back and forward. She raced toward him and caught him just before he fell. She heard a startled gasp from the door and turned to see Arashi staring down at them.

"Arashi! Please help. Could you carry him up to my room?" Araitsume pleaded. She laid a hand on Karasu's forehead. "He has a fever." She reported. "Do we have any Feverfew in the yard?"

Arashi picked the sixteen-year-old up easily. "Uh... yes. Why?" He said as he walked up the stairs.

Araitsume didn't answer. She darted out the back door and over to the feverfew plant. She didn't stop as she usually did to smell the flowers. Instead she picked a few of the green leaves off and took them up to her room.

She sat beside him, looking down with a worried expression. Her hand lingered above his head. She stroked his soft black hair and memories flooded back. Memories of Ravenshadow. His soft black fur. Sitting sharing tongues as they sat under Silverpelt eating their share of fresh-kill. Then memories of Karasu. She remembered when she first got to know him after she collapsed. The day they had spent with Shida beside the river. The fear she had felt just now as he fell into her arms.

She snapped out of her daydreams as she saw Karasu move slightly. She pulled her hand away from where it still lay on his soft hair. He slowly opened his green eyes and looked up at her. "How...How long was I out?" He asked weakly.

Araitsume picked up the feverfew leaves she had picked earlier. "Just about..." She looked down at her watch. "Half an hour." She handed him her herbs. "It's feverfew. It should make you feel a little better."

Karasu laughed. "You still have a paw in ThunderClan. We have medicine for fevers now. I actually have some in my coat pocket. I keep it just in case."

Araitsume stared at him. "You mean this happens often?" She exclaimed.

Karasu nodded. "Whenever StarClan wants to share information with me." He murmured, too exhausted to say much. He took a deep breath and sat up. He caught Araitsume's gaze and held it. "Where's your dad?" He asked.

"He went out for a walk, why?" Araitsume watched as her friend's eyes filled with fear and sorrow. Realization dawned on her as she realised what information StarClan had shared with him. "What's going to happen to him?"

Karasu closed his eyes and turned his head away from her. "There is nothing I can do." He whispered. "It's obviously not meant to be changed." A gunshot sounded from outside, causing him to flinch. He jumped off of the bed and darted down the stairs. Araitsume followed close behind.

They ran down the street and into the woodland. Near the edge of the small wood they found her father, Niirohoshi, lying face down in a pool of his own blood. Araitsume gasped, her eyes filling with tears. Karasu pulled her close to him. She buried her head into his shirt, trying to block out the scene before her.

A small female shape ran through the long grass. In her left hand she carried a gun, no doubt the gun used to kill Niirohoshi. He wanted so badly to charge off after the bitch, but he couldn't stand the thought of not being there for Araitsume. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. Digging around in his pocket he found his phone. "Arashi? This is Karasu. I think you should get down here."

"No...Ho-How could this happen?" Arashi kneeled down beside his father's lifeless body. "Have you called 999 yet?" he demanded.

Karasu shook his head. "I wanted to give you two a chance to say goodbye." He still stood close to Araitsume, his arm around her waist. She rested her head on his shoulder, hoping for as much comfort as she could get.

After telling the police all that they knew, Araitsume, Arashi, their mother Kumo and Karasu made their way back to their street. Araitsume stopped outside her house. She turned to face Karasu. "I-I don't want to go back in there. It just won't seem right without him."

Karasu cupped her face in his hands. "You can stay with me as long as you like."

"Thank you."

"Kumo? Could you maybe pack an overnight bag for Araitsume?" Karasu asked. Kumo nodded slightly and disappeared into the house. Arashi turned to face the raven-haired boy, anger raging inside him like a forest fire.

"You and your dreams!" He yelled, shoving Karasu backwards. The younger boy tripped, landing on his back. "What use is seeing the future if it's already too late?"

Karasu pushed himself to his feet. He glared at Arashi, fury burning in his green eyes. "I did everything I could!" He clenched his fists and stood opposite the eighteen-year-old. The two stood staring at each other for a few moments before Arashi ran at Karasu. Araitsume jumped in front of him, taking the blow. She fell to her knees, clutching her stomach.

Arashi stared at her in shock. "L-look…" He snapped his head back up to glare at Karasu. "Look what you've done now!" He hissed.

"St-Stop it!" Araitsume shouted. "Stop fighting! Both of you!" Araitsume felt tears gather in her eyes. In the state her brother was in, she wouldn't put it past him to murder Hielo. She didn't think she could handle another death, nor be able to live with herself knowing she could stop it. However, right now she was too tired and upset to do anything about it. Karasu shot one last glare at Arashi before helping Araitsume to her feet. Kumo ran back out the door and over to Karasu. She handed him a plastic bag with enough clothes for the night and the next day.

"If you need anything else just give me a call." She laid her hand on her daughter's shoulder for a moment, before retreating into her home. Arashi followed close behind, leaving Araitsume and Karasu alone in the street.

"Are you sure your parents won't mind me staying?" Araitsume asked as she walked down the driveway leading to Karasu's house.

Karasu looked down at his feet sadly. "What parents?" he asked. "They both died in a car crash when I was young."

"Oh. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"It's fine. You didn't know" Karasu murmured, slotting the key into the keyhole and opening the door. "Welcome home!" He smiled. Tiny footsteps could be heard racing down the stairs.

A girl slightly older than Kinomi, with shoulder-length golden hair flecked with white ran and hugged Karasu. "You've been gone for _ages_!" she complained. Her sea blue gaze flicked toward Araitsume. "Who's this?"

"Kimi. This is Araitsume. She'll be staying with us for a while." He replied, ruffling the young girl's hair.

"Stop it!" she laughed as she pushed his hand away. "Will she be in my room?"

"No, silly! We have a guest room." Kimi looked slightly upset at this. "But maybe if you're good she'll read you a story tonight."

"Cool! There's this new book I got, but I need some help with some of the words." She raced back up the stairs.

Karasu ran a hand through his hair. "She's hard work." He smiled. "But it's worth it to know she's safe." He signaled with his hand for her to go in and locked the door. They walked through into the living room and sat on the couch. He sighed. "You probably have a lot of questions. Let's see how many I can answer." He paused, taking in a deep breath before continuing. " My parents died when I was 10. After that I was left on the streets. A while later I met Hane. He was part of a gang. A gang called Ketsueki. They kidnapped wealthy people's relatives to get money. If the money handed to them wasn't enough, they killed off the family one by one." He looked at the floor, clenching his fists as though he thought he could punch the memory out of his head. "Hane had me taking drugs by the time I was eleven. I eventually managed to escape one night while he was sleeping. That's when I met Touketsu. She rescued me off the street. I stayed with her until I turned 15. Now she pays for the house. I have a part-time job so I have the money to keep Kimi and I alive." He leaned back against the cushions at the back of the couch, his hands behind his head.

Karasu's story shocked Araitsume. She stared at him as though she couldn't quite believe it. "Hang on." She said, sounding genuinely confused. "You didn't mention any of this happening to Kimi. Isn't she your sister? Where was she?"

The raven-haired boy looked at her from the corner of his eye. "I never said she was my sister. I found her on the street, just like me. I didn't want the same thing to happen to her. If the gang had found her…" he trailed off, turning his head away. "The women in the gang weren't treated well at all. Some were just killed, others were…" he paused, searching for a word to explain it. "Used."

Small footsteps thudded down the stairs. Karasu turned his head to the door to see a grumpy-faced Kimi standing with her arms crossed glaring at him. "Hurry up Kara! It's almost my bedtime and you haven't read any of my book with me. I want to find out what happens to Firestar and Scourge!"

Karasu sighed, forcing himself to his feet. Araitsume stood up. "I'll read with her." She offered. "It would help me get my mind off of…"

"Yay! Ari's going to read with me Kara!" Kimi bounced around excitedly before racing over to Araitsume and grabbing her hand.

After reading Kimi the last few chapters of 'The Darkest Hour' and the prologue of 'Midnight' Araitsume stood up. "Goodnight Kimi." She smiled.

"Kara's never had a girlfriend before." Kimi yawned. "And I never thought he would find someone pretty like you."

"Kimi, I'm sorry but Karasu and I aren't dating. We're just friends." She brushed a stray lock of hair out of the young girl's face. Kimi looked slightly disappointed.

"It's funny though. You two are together in my dreams. There's a cat whose fur looks like your hair, and one like Kara." She yawned. "And his cat looks after me, that's how I'm sure it's him."

The young girl closed her eyes. Araitsume stared at her in shock. Could she remember the other world as well? She shook the thought from her head and walked out of the room, turning off the light and closing the door behind her. Karasu strolled over to her from where he stood outside the master bedroom. "You look like you've seen a ghost." He laughed.

Araitsume shot him a glare that pierced through him like daggers. "She remembers, Karasu. She was there."

Karasu blinked, feeling confused and startled at the same time. "A-are you sure?" he pressed. Araitsume nodded. Karasu flinched, thinking of all the terrible things that happened to those who knew the truth about who they had been. He couldn't bear the thought of something terrible happening to Kimi. "Ho-how about we discuss this tomorrow? You can sleep in my room." He gestured towards the guest room. "The springs in that bed are completely broken; I'll sleep there and let you get some rest."

Araitsume blushed as she asked,"Can't you sleep beside me? I- I don't want to be alone tonight." She felt the familiar feeling as hot tears gathered in her eyes, threatening to spill over. Her father's sudden death had shaken her, and made her realize her dreams had been real. She had seen it all before. It wouldn't be long now until Arashi murdered the unsuspecting Hielo. She felt strong arms wrap around her and Karasu pulled her close. She buried her face in his shirt again.

* * *

**So... I hope at least the people who have read this are enjoying it so far. Not my best work, but I still don't mind it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is incredibly short. Written by a thirteen-year-old... Evidently, an illiterate one at that. So I'll post the next today as well.**

* * *

Araitsume woke late the next morning. Her head rested on Karasu's chest. She raised her head to look at him. 'Cute! He's still sleeping.' She thought, smiling. She climbed out of the bed and, being careful not to wake him, crept out of the room.

She heard a crash from the kitchen and darted down the stairs. A sleepy Karasu slowly opened the bedroom door and shouted, "KIMI!"

A small, nervous voice came from downstairs. "Yes?"

"Clean that up." He mumbled. "Whatever _that_ is." Karasu rubbed his eyes. His black hair was sticking out everywhere.

Araitsume laughed. "We have to fix that!" She ran into the bedroom and came back out a moment later holding a comb. She walked toward Karasu. He backed off slightly. When she took another step toward him again, he backed off more, singing the 'Jaws' theme song. He continued to do so as she raced around the house trying to catch him. Kimi watched, laughing hysterically. As she caught up to him, Araitsume jumped, crashing down on top of the laughing boy.

"You know. That kind of hurt." He gave her a look of mock anger. "OW!" He yelped as Araitsume repeatedly dragged the comb through his hair. When she had just about smoothed it down, she let go of it.

"Oops…" She said. "I think the comb's stuck. But I can't find it."

"Oh, you're kidding, right?" Karasu sighed, raising his head and spitting out a mouthful of fluff from the carpet. When Araitsume didn't reply he let his head fall back down to hit the floor. "Ow…"

Araitsume stifled a laugh as she picked the comb up from where it was 'stuck' in the boy's scruffy hair. "Found it!"

"That was a cruel joke!" Karasu complained, his face still buried in the carpet. Araitsume stood up and gave Kimi a high five. Karasu lay still on the floor. "I'll get you back!" He called after his friend as she left to have breakfast with Kimi.

"Ha! I'd like to see you try." Araitsume challenged. "Anything you can do, I can do better." She sang. Karasu pushed himself up from the floor and walked over to her.

"Don't even get me started on that. We'd be here all day!" he laughed.

* * *

**Please R & R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A part of me really wishes I had enough time to rewrite all of this. Just a few more chapters before the writing gets better! I promise!**

* * *

"Wing!" A tall man with dark brown hair and yellow eyes called. "Any information on the boy?"

"Not yet, Tero. I'm going to try and track him again tonight." A younger man with long gray hair and icy blue eyes spoke up from where he stood in the corner of the dark room.

Tero shook his head. He leaned against a wall, staring at the ceiling. "No need." He replied in a relaxed tone. He walked slowly over to Wing. "If he knows what's good for him he'll come running back."

Wing looked to his left, still looking doubtful. "And if he doesn't?" he pressed, leaning against the metal post behind him. He raised his hand and brushed a strand of gray hair out of his face, only to have it fall back a moment later. He growled in annoyance.

"Oh he will." Tero stalked off across the room again. "If not, we'll just have to make him."

Wing sighed. "And how do you propose we do that? He may be young, but he was as strong as any of us, if not stronger."

Tero spun around, flinging a sharpened knife in Wing's direction. With a startled gasp the young man ducked. He breathed a sigh of relief as the knife hit the post where his head had been seconds ago. "_Never _say that again." Tero spat. "I could kill him blindfolded with my arms behind my back!"

Wing himself didn't believe it but he decided not to voice his thoughts. A female voice sounded behind him. "I'd like to see you try!" she laughed. Wing turned to see a woman with dark chocolate brown hair enter the room. "He's only gotten stronger since he left Ketsueki." Tero aimed a punch at her, which she caught easily with one hand. She pushed him back just as easily, forcing him against a wall.

"What the heck, Chairo!" Tero panted. "Since when could you do that?"

She laughed. Her eyes narrowed at the brown-haired man and she replied. "Since when could I not?" she smirked.

"Still." Tero stood up and faced her, his eyes burning with fury. "That doesn't prove anything! I could still beat Raven senseless!"

She smiled, looking at her nails. "I still doubt it. In fact, I doubt it even more now. "

"And how is that?" Tero growled, teeth clenched.

"Karasu knows everything I do and more. Hane here", she pointed to Wing, "He taught him how to fire a gun age 10." She turned to Hane, flicking brown hair out of her eyes.

He nodded. "That's right. Best shot in Ketsueki, that's for sure." He sounded worried, as though he expected his former apprentice to jump out of the shadows and shoot him dead any moment.

"You both sound confident." Tero chuckled. "How do you know he hasn't forgotten everything you taught him?"

"Because", Chairo started, "Hane isn't forgetful. That's one thing he gets from him. His strength he gets from us both."

"What are you trying to say?" Tero pressed. The worry the other two had felt earlier beginning to catch onto him as well.

"Karasu is my son." She replied. "And Hane is his real father."

* * *

**A little introduction to our group of antagonists! Next chapter will be posted as soon as I've written 11.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another old chapter. You know, I never even reread these old ones. They could say anything!**

* * *

Hielo raced up the driveway heading for Karasu's house. Hot tears streamed from her eyes and the stones crunched under her feet as she ran. She raised her fist and pounded on the door. Loud footsteps sounded down the hallway. Hielo could hear shouting just a little behind her and knocked again. When Araitsume opened the door she pushed past her and slammed it shut.

"I know." She sobbed. "I know everything!"

Araitsume's eyes widened. She obviously knew exactly what her friend meant. She led Hielo into the living room where Karasu and Kimi were waiting for her to continue their game of 'Snap'.

"Kimi. Could you excuse us a moment please?" Karasu said, standing up and walking over to them.

"Icebreeze! Stormlight didn't kill you!" Kimi ran over and hugged the stranger.

Karasu shot Kimi a glare. "Kimi, go to your room."

Kimi stared at him in disbelief. "What?!"

"Go to your room!" the raven-haired boy snapped, losing his patience. Kimi stood her ground for a few seconds more before storming up the stairs. Karasu and Araitsume were quiet, waiting for Hielo to tell her story.

Hielo wiped her eyes and looked from Araitsume to Karasu. "I know I was Icebreeze. I know that Stormlight is Arashi. And I know what he did, or what he's going to do." A lock of silver and pink hair fell in front of her right eye. Karasu moved closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Hielo looked up, into his eyes.

"We won't let anything happen to you." He said with a reassuring tone. Hielo thought she saw a flicker of jealousy in Araitsume's eyes. She ignored it. After all, the two were just friends, right? Why would she be jealous at Karasu's comforting gesture? Araitsume stood up and walked to the kitchen. She appeared again a moment later holding a bottle of Tango. She sat down again in between the two.

"Yeah." Araitsume said. "Stormlight is my brother. But I've seen myself what he's capable of. That's what I saw in my dream after I collapsed beside the river that day."

"You said Stormlight." Karasu murmured in her ear.

"Oh, shut up!" Araitsume laughed, hitting him lightly on the back of his head.

Hielo could see now why she had seen jealousy in her eyes. The pair had grown much closer over the past few days, falling in love with each other within a matter of days. She smiled, standing up. "Thanks guys. I should be getting home. Kimi seems to be getting a little impatient." She pointed to the door. Kimi was leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed. Araitsume got to her feet and led her to the door.

"Come back anytime. If you need someone to talk to, you've always got us."

"Thank you." Hielo smiled at her, glad to have a friend. She opened Karasu's front door and let herself out. Waving good-bye as the raven-haired boy appeared behind Araitsume, wrapping his arms around her. It was nice to see them so happy together. Knowing that the two were looking out for her, Hielo felt safer. She felt as though the nightmare she had had about her future was so far away it was almost invisible. However, the tiny part that still remained was gnawing away at her slowly. As she turned out of the block of houses, and the streetlights, heading down to the river she suddenly felt a lot less safe. Shadows from the trees on the other side of the bridge seemed to stretch out and grab at her.

"Hielo…" she swore she heard a voice whisper her name. She froze to the spot, glancing up at the stars. 'StarClan please help me.' She thought. She began to run, not looking back as she crossed the bridge onto the island where her family and friendly neighbors would be waiting.

The bushes next to her rustled. She stopped and glare at it, letting out an embarrassed laugh as a mouse scurried out. She had a strange desire to crouch down and hunt it. Shaking the thought from her head she ran on through the darkening woods. 'Come on Icebreeze. Move!' she thought.

She felt a strong hand grab her arm, pulling her back. She spun around to see a flash of grey and black hair and green eyes shining eerily in the darkness. She tried to scream, but her captor placed his other hand over her mouth.

* * *

**Please R&R! Or just view. Views are pretty great.**


End file.
